My omega
by FlamingReaper
Summary: First transformers fic, and this is a request fic. I hope the requestee enjoys.


**Hello everybody. This is the start of my request fics that a handful of people have asked for. No, I am not done with 'Baked Love,' but that story is going on longer then I expected and now I feel guilty for taking so long. So, to the people who have requested, I am sorry for the wait, and I hope these stories make up for it. As for Baked love, I will continue it, I just wanted to get some of these out of the way so people wont form a mob and eat my face for taking so long. Now, on with the show.**

**...**

Bumblebee let out a pleasured moan as Jazz thrust into his own throbbing port once again. The pleasure from their current coupling coursed through the both of them, causing both bots to become more frantic in their interfacing. For the yellow bot, there was more joy to this current coupling, especially considering that his spark mate and Alpha had been brought back to him through the all spark sliver. Bumblebee let loose another pleasured filled moan when Jazz shoved his cable violently into his port, hitting numerous pleasure spots on his insides. The silver bot shoved in violently a couple more times before making a couple of gently thrusts right after them. Bumblebee moaned loudly and tightened his inner gears, wanting Jazz to get the most pleasure out of this. Both of them shuttered when their sparks touched each other, caressing each other in a satin embrace. Both autobots were desperate for each other's touch, caress, love and everything the other had to give. Bumblebee felt it more so, since his omega status made it difficult to function without his alpha mate.

Several long, pleasure filled moments past before both autobots overloaded together, both off-lining briefly before they came back to their senses. Jazz looked down lovingly at his precious omega, before leaning down to nuzzle the smaller mech's head, cooing in their language as he did so.

"I love you, my little omega," Jazz murmured softly before kissing Bumblebee hungrily on the mouth. Bumblebee kissed the bigger mech back just as hungrily, just as desperately, before they pulled back with a soft smack.

"I love you too," Bumblebee murmured, just as softly. He still spoke with the radio, but he did use his own voice a good chunk of the time too. Jazz grinned somewhat indulgently before nuzzling Bumblebee's head again, kissing the helm softly.

"Get some rest little bot, well be starting again really soon. I want to fill you with a sparkling by the end of this month," Jazz said with a seductive growl, shifting slightly enough to cause Bumblebee to tremble with hot desire. He had yet to remove himself from Bumblebee's port, determined to make sure none of his essence spilled from the smaller bot below him. Bumblebee bucked a few times, trying to get Jazz to move, before it registered what the alpha actually said.

"W-what if I told you that I already am with spark?" Bumblebee asked softly, tightening his inner gears around Jazz's own cable, trying to keep the older mech within him. Jazz tilted his silver head slightly to the left in curious confusion.

"Then I'd have to say that I'm rather ecstatic, though I am curious as to why you didn't tell me this sooner, like a good little omega would?" Jazz asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He automatically brought Bumblebee up with him, making his cable shove itself deeper within the smaller bot's body. The yellow bot let out a loud moan at the change of position, his yellow body shuddering at the wonderful feeling of Jazz touching so deep with in his desperate body.

"I, I wanted too, but I wasn't sure at first, and then I wanted it to be a surprise for a later date. You just came back two months ago, and I was nervous to boot," Bumblebee moaned out desperately, rocking his hips back and forth to get more of the pleasure that came from Jazz's cable.

"I see. Well, because you took so long to tell me, you will be punished," Jazz husked out before grabbing Bumblebee's hips to stop the smaller bot. Bumblebee let loose a disgruntled moan before letting out a pleased squeal. Jazz began bouncing Bumblebee on his cable, thrusting his own hips up to meet the smaller bots own hips. This interfacing continued for hours, though Bumblebee never got the chance to actually release in that time frame. Jazz would move to the point where Bumblebee would be just about to cum, and pull back just enough so he wouldn't. Jazz, however, came every chance he could, filling Bumblebee up further, soaking his insides in life giving fluids. Bumblebee had basically stopped moving, outside of making pleasured noises or his body making pleasured twitches or shutters.

"Nng," Bumblebee moaned out as Jazz slammed himself into his abused port once more. He had given up on actually having a release and just let Jazz repeatedly mount and use his body like a whore. Seconds later, Jazz shuttered once more, filling Bumblebee's channel once again. Jazz pulled back to gaze down at his precious little omega and grinned at the yellow bot.

"What have we learned, 'Bee?" Jazz asked seriously.

"Nng," Bumblebee moaned back and jerked himself down on Jazz's cable.

"What have we learned?" Jazz asked more sternly.

"D-don't keep secrets, f-from you," Bumblebee stuttered out needly.

"Good little bot," Jazz said before thrusting anew, rocking into the slicked channel that was completely his. Bumblebee moaned pleasantly, loving the feeling of his body being pleasured as it was. One of Jazz's war worn hand snaked down to grasp Bumblebee's own straining cable, causing the smaller bot to gasp loudly. It didn't take long for the omega to shudder through his orgasm, spilling his fluids all over Jazz's awaiting hand. Jazz groaned in pleasure as Bumblebee tightened viciously around him, causing him to shutter through his last release of the night. Both collapsed onto their birth, exhausted, satiated, and completely euphoric. Jazz, didn't let Bumblebee take his full weight, considering the spark, and he rolled over as soon as he could, giving Bumblebee breathing room.

"P-please, don't ever do that when I'm with spark again Jazz, it's exhausting," Bumblebee panted out, before snuggling into Jazz's side.

"I'm makin' no promises little bot, now, sleep ya to need it," Jazz replied. Bumblebee nodded his tired head before nodding off to sleep, needing it for himself and the small one within him. Jazz stayed awake a little while longer, petting Bumblebee's head lovingly. Before going to sleep, Jazz hailed Optimus, needing to tell the leader about Bumblebee's current status.

:_Yes, Jazz?: _ Optimus asked into their com-link.

_:Boss, Bumblebee ain't gonna be able to go on any missions for a while: _Jazz replied easily.

_:And why is that Jazz?: _The autobot leader asked with a sigh.

_:He's with spark, Optimus:_ Jazz responded. There was silence on the leaders end for a few long moments.

:This is good news. Do you want to tell the others yourselves or do you want me to do it?: Optimus asked seriously.

_ :Yeah it is. I think its best if I wait for 'Bee on this one, to see what he says about this_: Jazz responded.

_ :All right, but I'm telling Ratchet, he needs to give Bumblebee a full check up_: Optimus replied.

:_Thank you Optimus, really. I was gonna tell him next, but you doin' it is just fine. We'll see you two in the morning for 'Bee's check up_: Jazz responded.

:_Good, I'll see you both then. Bye_: Optimus said calmly, though there were undertones of joy in his voice.

:_Bye boss_: Jazz said, just as joyous. Jazz could understand completely, their sparkling would be one of the first in a long, long time, and it was a chance to celebrate for the whole group of autobots. Plus Bumblebee would need to be protected form the decepticons, just in case they decide that he'd be useful for breeding their own offspring. Not that they didn't have several omega's in their own arsenal, they were just greedy slaggers that would do anything for more. Jazz glared at one of their walls and curled closer to his omega. No one would come near the yellow bot and harm him, ever. Well, Ratchet might, but the medic bot was completely terrifying and no one would be stupid enough to tell 'Ratchet the Hatchet' to bugger off.

"Well, little bot, at least I know your going to be safe," Jazz murmured quietly to Bumblebee before drifting off to his own sleep, silently praying for better days.


End file.
